


Easy Weight

by orphan_account



Series: December 2020 Twitter Requests [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There, though, in the quiet space of an early morning dawn on a rare day off, Armin remembered the easy joy of a love as old as theirs.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: December 2020 Twitter Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Easy Weight

Feeling safe in Eren’s arms had never been something Armin had to consider; it was an undeniable part of his life, as simple and familiar as turning the pages of a well-worn book.

Sadly, what with all the missions they were whisked off on and the endless strategic meetings they were expected to attend, there was hardly ever a time for them to be alone and simply enjoy being together. 

There, though, in the quiet space of an early morning dawn on a rare day off, Armin remembered the easy joy of a love as old as theirs.

It was just past dawn, and the pink and blue hues of a spring sunrise highlighted the planes of Eren’s face, peaceful in his deep slumber; Armin felt the urge to trail his fingers over the curves of light and shadow playing across Eren’s skin, but his arms were trapped solidly against his boyfriend’s side.

Eren and Armin technically had separate beds. Long gone were their trainee days where they had been forced to share a bunk (though that had been of little consequence to the two); their ranks in the Survey Corps had been enough to afford them each separate rooms and separate beds. 

However, while Levi and Hange and the rest of their friends never cared that Eren and Armin wanted to share things more often than not, some of the other commanding officers within the ranks of the military were less understanding when Armin had been caught leaving Eren’s room one morning.

Even though Eren didn't give any weight to what the snooty superiors thought about them and was rather vocal about the fact, Armin often couldn’t bring himself to look the officers in the eye at strategy meetings for several days afterward. He never voiced that complaint to Eren, though he could tell that Eren knew, in the way Eren knew most things about him without having to put thoughts to words.

Mysteriously, the night before their scheduled day off, Eren’s room became infested with termites. There was nothing to be done, then, when he had to accept the gracious kindness of his childhood best friend offering him a place to stay—and if there was only one bed between the two of them, then he would just have to make do.

Armin was contemplating the likelihood of Eren bribing Hange to unleash the bugs when his eyelids fluttered open.

“Hey,” Eren said, voice gravelly from sleep. “You’re up early.”

“Force of habit,” Armin whispered back, shifting closer so that he could properly rest his head against Eren’s shoulder. “Let’s try to go back to sleep. We both had a long night.”

Eren snorted softly against the top of Armin’s head. “You’re the one who was up at the crack of dawn. Had fun staring at my sleeping face?”

With his face still buried against Eren’s shoulder, Armin reached a lazy hand upward and placed it against the contour of his jaw, an action that was more instinctual than conscious, where the beginnings of dark stubble were starting to peek through. “It’s less scary looking when you’re asleep.”

Armin looked up and stifled a louder laugh as he watched Eren waggle his brows and twist his mouth in a comical snarl, all while keeping his eyes closed. 

“Do I look scary while sleeping now?” Eren asked, words muffled from trying to speak without moving his mouth from its monstrous contortion. 

Laughing quietly, Armin craned his head and pressed a quick peck against the bottom of Eren’s chin. “Yes. Now let’s go back to sleep before your face gives me nightmares.”

Eren grumbled jokingly but complied, and the two settled themselves back into comfortable sleeping positions, Armin’s head snug on Eren’s shoulder and Eren’s chin a gentle pressure against the crown of his head; they were more extensions of each other than separate entities, whole parts that individually made sense but together created beauty.

Under the dim light of the slowly rising sun, they drifted back off to sleep, allowing, if just for that one day, the weight of each other’s arms to be the only burdens they carried. 


End file.
